The invention relates to coiling devices that are used to securely coil a snell, i.e. a shorter secondary fishing line which connects the hook to the longer principal fishing line.
At the present time snells are coiled only by hand. This manual technique has several disadvantages since it requires great skill. Even with a high level of skill the manual method is disadvantageously idiosyncratic in that each coiler has a personal style of snell coiling that results in inconsistent coils from one coiler to the next.
Another disadvantage is the undependable nature of hand coiled snells with small hooks. Even the skilled often fail to properly coil a snell about snell hooks. This improper coiling causes the snell to be severed in use and permits hooks to loosen and become lost.